


This Vicious Song

by Will_I_Ever_Make_A_Sound



Category: Monsters of Verity - Victoria Schwab, This Savage Song - Victoria Schwab, Vicious - V. E. Schwab, Villains Series - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sydney and Mitch are Sunai and Victor's siblings, depends on if people like it, fight me I make the rules here, i havent reread tss in a year or two so, i might need people's help with plot because I have NO clue where I'm going with this, i really don't remember much of tss. I'm not kidding., multichapter? idk, really its just an excuse to have a monster!vic, smoking is bad don't do it kids, this thing is only going to be loosely based on the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_I_Ever_Make_A_Sound/pseuds/Will_I_Ever_Make_A_Sound
Summary: The Monsters of Verity! Vicious AU(Victor is a Sunai. Eli is the son of a mob leader.Fate doesn't go according to plan.)





	This Vicious Song

Eli slipped out of the school, abandoning the distant voice of a lecturing teacher, one hand clutching the messenger bag slung over his sweater while the other pushed open the door to the fire escape.   
It hadn't been an easy first day. Eli had never been good at school: everyone expected him to focus, to slide easily between classes, acing every test, finishing every reading. But focusing was harder than people made it seem, and on the first day of senior year, the teachers unloaded expectations, rules, and responsibility. By the time he got to third period, he couldn't stand it anymore. So he'd slipped out of the room, hoping to find a quiet place to smoke and calm his nerves.  
It had been just his luck that there was a nearby fire escape. As he slid out into the thin air, he felt a pressure on his chest loosen.

He unzipped his messenger bag and began rummaging through it, bracing it against the cold metal handrail. Finally finding what he was looking for, he pulled out a small battered copy of the Bible, a half empty carton of cigarettes, and an electric blue lighter.   
With a practiced flick of his thumb, the lighter caught, and Eli raised it to the cigarette he held between his lips. Once the end had turned a charred black, he let the flame go out, returning the lighter to his bag as he took a drag. He leaned forward against the railing, blowing out a plume of smoke as he pulled the cigarette away from his lips. The sulphuric taste, bitter but familiar, crested his tongue and washed over the back of his mouth as he watched the smoke fade away into city haze.

  
He repeated this a few more times, working the paper between his half parted lips until smoke poured over them like a waterfall, then blowing out the smoke in a massive cloud. His hands stopped shaking as he finally settled with his hip against the rails, cigarette in the corner of his mouth, and opened up his Bible. He flipped to the far back, where multiple pages were dog eared and creased, and began to murmur the scriptures to the city skyline, smoke trailing with every word.

  
“And he had in his right hand seven stars: and out of his mouth went a sharp twoedged sword: and his countenance was as the sun shineth in his strength,” He read. The faint sound of traffic below didn't respond, but the sound of the door swinging open from behind him did.

  
Eli jumped, then quickly dropped the cigarette, grinding it into the grating quickly with his shoe. That was all he had time to do before a sharp blond haired boy emerged, slipping out onto the landing next to him.

  
He was incredibly pale: skin as white as porcelain, hair the colour of bleached straw, all stark against the dark trench-coat he had wrapped around his chest. He had a thin face and keen eyes, a body of sharp angles and quiet arrogance. He held several thick books at his side with ease.

  
“Hello,” the boy said mildly, but with a noticeable hint of surprise. “I see you're skipping class as well.”

  
Eli nodded, still started by the new presence intruding on his peace and quiet. The blond’s eyes flickered down to the stub of the cigarette, to the carton in Eli’s hand, and the weathered Bible.

  
“You must be new,” He said rather pointedly. There was a slight coldness in his voice, a warning. _This is my territory_. “I haven't seen you around.”

  
“Eli Cardale,” Eli said automatically, holding out his free hand. The boy didn’t deign to take it, instead staring at Eli with a single raised eyebrow and a sheen of curiosity in his eyes.

  
“Cardale, huh?” He murmured, the words slipping slyly through his half gritted teeth. He stood up straighter, filling in the empty space of the dark trench coat, and adjusted the books under his arm. “Your father’s damn famous.”

  
Eli shrugged, hiding a slight wince. “I bet your parents are well known,” he said pointedly, casting a glance over the polished appearance of the blond.

  
The blond shrugged. “Not really,” he said, with just enough casual dismissal that Eli almost didn’t catch the slight dilation of his eyes.

  
“Victor Vale,” He finally said.

  
Eli nodded, a slight flicker of recognition going through his eyes. He thought one of the Vale’s ran a police force.  
On this side of the city.

  
“Don't worry,” Victor said with a slight smirk. “I’m not going to tattle on you to Mitch.”

  
Victor had closed the gap between the two of them, and set his books flat on the railing.

"Also not going to tattle on you for smoking,” he said, idly rapping his fingers against the metal. He stared absentmindedly out at the city below as Eli started and flushed.

  
“I came out here to pray,” he said, fumbling for words. Victor raised his eyebrow, looking at the carton in Eli’s other hand.  
“And smoke,” he reluctantly added.

That earned a small smile from Victor, who opened up one of the thick school issued textbooks. But instead of rows of cramped font, the page consisted of thick black lines with a few pale words scattered between them.

  
“What’s that?” Eli asked, leaning in curiously despite himself. Victor pulled a sharpie out of his pocket and opened it, pulling out the cap with his teeth before sliding it on the other end.

  
“I black out stuff,” he said with an all too casual shrug. He flipped through more of the pages, revealing similar sights, until he reached a largely unmarked page. Eli scanned over his shoulder as he did.

  
“The monsters….. of Verity….. come…. out… when…. we …. are … blind and …. cannot ……. see - the… monsters … of Verity……. come…. out …… when………..the……….city .. is…. dark,” he said out loud as the words flashed by. Victor cast a glance up at his face.

  
“I’m still working on it,” he said by way of explanation, using the sharpie to cross out another line. He repeated this several more times until he framed the word “Sunai” in black.

  
“Sunai?” Eli asked, curious. “Why them?”

  
Victor tensed an almost imperceptible amount, then shrugged again.

  
“They interesting,” He said fluidly. “And it's quick too. None of the blood and bone nonsense.”

  
He said it almost too simply, too matter of fact. Eli missed the signs.

  
“Sunai, Sunai, eyes like ice, sing a song and steal your life,” Eli recited, recalling the old nursery rhyme. Victor’s pale eyes blinked back at him.

  
“I see even you learned that,” He said with a low rumbling chuckle.

  
Eli rolled his eyes and adjusted his bag.   
“Personally, I think they're the worst of the monsters,” he said. Victor only raised a single eyebrow, a _Oh?._

  
“They're demons pretending to be human,” He explained. “It's an abomination. Against God’s will.”

  
Victor pursed his lips, eyeing the Bible clasped in Eli’s hands. Eli could see the disbelief in his eyes, and he felt disappointed at losing Victor’s interest.

  
“Well,” Victor said, closing his book with a thud and tucking away his sharpie “Ought to head back in. See you around, Cardale.”

  
And in a fluid movement, the blond slipped out the doors, leaving Eli alone and confused.  
A split second later, rain began to fall from the sky.

  
Eli scowled, and shoved his stuff back in his bag before hurrying inside. But even as he slid back into his seat, slightly damp and smelling of smoke and sharpie, he couldn't help but remember Victor Vale’s pale, knowing eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so... that's it so far! I have no clue what to do next, but if you do, comment! I'm open to any ideas!  
> Thanks for reading my bad brainchild, if you liked, kudos or comment! It means the world!! <3


End file.
